


Summer solstice

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Beginning of the romance.





	Summer solstice

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt: canon couples - O68 Aegnor/Andreth

She didn’t like him at all. Yes, he was handsome, but every elf was handsome in some way. She wasn’t some young, stupid maiden, who fell in love with an elf. She knew it would be a lost cause. And still…

Today it’s happened to be a feast on the occasion of the summer solstice. Andreth was wearing her best dress and fashioned her hair in an elaborated braid. She felt anticipation, the thrill of excitement like if today evening supposed to happened something special. She didn’t know why.

Aegnor was always around her. He refilled her drink, laughed at her jokes, danced with her twice and sat next to her at the table. He was just being polite, nothing more, she told herself. But his bright eyes were telling something else.

“Maybe a little walk?” he asked when she was all red from the heat and drunken alcohol. She knew it wasn’t a good idea, yet she agreed.

Although it was the longest day of the year the sky was already navy and covered with the stars. It was still quite warm, especially that she was warmed up. They walked in silence until they left the buildings and entered a small grove under the lake. Andreth tripped over a protruding root and catch Aegnor’s arm in order not to fall on the ground.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yes, I’m fine.”  
  


Their eyes met and Andreth couldn’t look away. She felt the urge to kiss him. And she gave in to this.  
  


His lips were soft and warm, his breath sweet. Their tongues met in a deep kiss. Suddenly Andreth got scared. What she was even doing? She promised to herself not to fall for an elf and then… Here she was, kissing this golden-haired prince of the Noldor.   
“I’m sorry” she mumbled when their lips parted.  
“What are you sorry for?”  
“I shouldn’t… we shouldn’t” she whispered and ran away into the darkness.

  
* * *

  
She was thinking about this moment all sleepless night. She definitely shouldn’t kiss him. Definitely. And yet… It was one of the best moments of her life. And Aegnor apparently wasn’t against it either. What she was supposed to do?   
  


Next morning they met at the dining room at breakfast. She avoided his gaze. Happily, he didn’t sit next to her as the last evening. Beril was watching them and probably she guessed something happened but didn’t say a word. After the meal, Aegnor approached her, as she was afraid of.  
  


“Andreth,” he started, not looking into her eyes “last evening… I didn’t mean to do anything against your will… If you felt uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”  
“Against my will? I kissed you, I should apologize you.”  
“You didn’t have to” he looked up at her. “It was most pleasant.”  
Again, his stare was breathtaking. But this time she didn’t give up to any urge.  
“But we shouldn’t and we cannot. You’re an elf and I’m a mortal woman. It’s impossible...”  
“You’re probably right. But we still could be friends, I guess?”  
“Yes, we can.” But she now knew she wouldn’t be able to stay just friends with Aegnor.


End file.
